


We're gonna make it now

by TinyButWicked



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Brian Needs a Hug, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 01:23:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17888888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyButWicked/pseuds/TinyButWicked
Summary: It's the night after they've hooked up for the first time, and Brian has a small moment of being Brian.Aka Bri gets a little stuck in his own head and insecurities and is in dire need of someone to cuddle him out of it.





	We're gonna make it now

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is just a little somethingsomething to sate my need for fluffy Maylor, hope you enjoy it!

Brian wasn't sure whether it was the faint moonlight filtering through the curtains of his flat or the sudden chill on his side that woke him up. Never mind the reason, he found himself staring at the ceiling. Blinking once, twice. Slowly recalling everything that had happened earlier that night.

A fond, sleepy smile made it’s way to his lips as he rolled to his side on the bed, reaching an arm to the space next to him. Only to find it empty, the mattress cooling at a rapid pace. 

Brian’s heart skipped a beat and he jerked himself to sit upright. Staring at the empty spot beside him, his brain having no trouble putting two and two together despite the sleepy state it had been just seconds ago.

“Roger..?” the guitarist whispered, feeling something painful tug in his chest. He couldn’t believe he had left. After everything they had confessed, after everything they’d..

Brian stopped his train of thought before it started replaying everything in his head again. Every touch, every moan, every whispered confession of love.   
Slowly he lifted his gaze from the empty mattress, taking a look around the room. Dark, apart from the soft silvery rays of moonlight that were creating hardly visible shadows around the corners. Not enough to help him really see anything but enough to enhance the lonely feeling wrenching in his gut.

Brian’s hands came to rest in his lap, fingers slowly starting to fidget with the edge of the sheet as he kept on staring the darkest corner in the room. Had he really just been another drunken shag? Someone to just walk away from as soon as the other one had gotten what he was after? It felt so silly, not to mention excessive. Roger could lure anyone between the sheets, just with those big, blue eyes and dashing smile alone. There was no need to spend half the night confessing all those (fake?) feelings the drummer had, by his own words, been harboring towards Brian for years now. No need for that teary shining in those deep blue eyes when the guitarist confirmed that those feelings were very much requited. So why make up such a show?

It was so easy for Brian to get trapped inside his own head, having his thoughts rapidly spiral out of control with sadness and disappointment and hurt. He got so lost in his own head, that he didn’t notice a new shadow appearing in the room from the hallway. Moving towards the bed before coming to a halt few steps away.

“Bri?” The tentative, quiet vocalisation of the guitarists name made his gaze snap towards the shadow.   
“Everything alright?” The dark shape took half a step forward, leaning to a beam of pale moonlight.

He hadn’t left.

“Roger?” Brian whispered, his heart leaping with joy. He could see the lines of worry leave the drummers face, replaced by a cheeky grin. Brian could see Roger’s tongue flicking behind his teeth, and felt a slight rush of warmth rushing south in his body. Suddenly remembering very vividly just exactly what that tongue could do.

“Well bloody yes it’s me, I hope you weren’t waiting for the Queen of England to march out of your loo” the blonde chuckled, taking few steps towards the bed before crawling to sit in front of Brian. “Sorry if I woke you up, love”

Brian’s heart was doing cartwheels, and he couldn’t help but smile widely at the affectionate nickname. All the worries from minutes before washing away. He reached a hand to push Roger’s hair back from his face. Admiring the way the moonlight hit those long eyelashes, illuminating the blue beneath them.

“You’re by far the most beautiful person that’s ever ‘marched out of my loo’. The Queen can eat her heart out” Brian’s tone held way more seriousness than the words might suggest, and they prompted a shy smile from Roger.

“You’re a sap”

“You’re gorgeous” Brian blurted the words out, suddenly overwhelmed with emotion again. He brushed featherlight touches across Roger’s cheek and the line of his jaw. Vision starting to swim slightly as he watched a range of emotions roll over the younger man’s face. Confusion, worry, affection.

“Are you alright, Bri?”

“I thought you’d left” Brian muttered, staring somewhere between the tip of Roger’s nose and the bow of his upper lip. Roger parted his lips slightly, before bowing his head down a little. Blue eyes meeting hazel.

“I’m not leaving, okay?” Roger lifted a hand to the other man’s chest, giving him a gentle push. Brian laid back down hesitantly, pulling the drummer with him. The blonde obeyed happily, draping one leg over Brian’s waist, resting his chin against his chest. Never breaking the eye contact he had managed to create.

“Where would i go? Now that I’m finally where i’ve wanted to be for years?” Roger questioned with a tender smile, drawing small patterns over Brian’s ribs with the pads of his fingers. It wasn’t a question that demanded answering, just something to reason with the guitarist’s mind that Roger knew was racing a mile a minute most of the time. Brian seemed to appreciate it, giving a teary chuckle.

“You know that I love you” The blonde whispered, face turning serious.

“I know” Brian answered with a shaky voice. Sounding more like he was trying to convince himself rather than Roger. “And I love you too. With all I’ve got”

“Well then we’re even”

Any uncertainties that might have still been brewing in Brian’s mind were pushed away with the softest of kisses placed on his lips. His eyes fluttered closed and he was able to breathe out a sigh of relief. Roger was still there, holding him, kissing him. With only the moonlight and the shadows it cast as their witnesses.


End file.
